Voodoo im Blut
Voodoo im Blut ist die achte Folge der vierten Staffel von The Originals und die vierundsiebzigste der ganzen Serie. Inhalt Hayley und Klaus reisen in die Ahnenwelt, nachdem sie von den Vorfahren der Hexen herbeigerufen wurden, und treffen dort auf Davina, Klaus' frühere Gegnerin und die einzige Person, die die Geheimnisse für die Zerstörung von The Hollow kennt. Währenddessen werden alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen, als Elijah und Marcel zu einer unangenehmen Zusammenarbeit gezwungen werden. Zusammen treffen sie sich mit Alaric Saltzman, der einen Teil der Knochen aufgetrieben hat, die ihnen im Kampf gegen The Hollow helfen. Handlung Im Nordamerika um das Jahr 500 herum opfern Einheimische ein Baby auf einem Opferaltar. Kurz darauf wird dieses Kind in blaues Licht gehüllt. Hope Mikaelson kann die Stimmen der Hexenvorfahren aus dem Kieferknochen von The Hollow hören. Die Ahnen erzählen ihr, dass sie und Hayley Marshall-Kenner eine wichtige Rolle bei den Geschehnissen spielen und möchten, dass Hayley in der Kirche mit ihnen spricht. Ansonsten wird The Hollow Jagd auf ihre Familie machen. Inzwischen telefoniert Klaus Mikaelson mit Alaric Saltzman, der das Lockwood-Anwesen in Mystic Falls nach den anderen Knochen von The Hollow abgesucht hat. Jetzt ist er auf dem Weg, um den gefundenen Fingerknochen abzuliefern. Außerdem hat Alaric Aufzeichnungen gefunden, die die Wächter und Aufenthaltsorte der restlichen Knochen enthalten. Unter ihnen ist auch der Name Labonair. Da Alaric nicht noch mehr mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben möchte, will er sich mit Elijah Mikaelson zur Übergabe an einer Raststätte treffen. Unterdessen möchte sich Hayley gerade auf den Weg zur Kirche machen, als Elijah sie aufhält. Doch Hayley macht ihm klar, dass ihr nicht gefällt, wie brutal Elijah Probleme löst und sie möchte nun selbst Hilfe suchen. Kaum ist Hayley weg, kommt Klaus vorbei und trägt Elijah auf, mit Marcel Gerard zusammen Alaric zu treffen und die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, Frieden zu schließen. Marcel macht gerade eine Lagebesprechung mit seinen Vampiren. Die sollen die letzten beiden fehlenden Knochen finden, damit The Hollow sie nicht vor ihnen in die Finger bekommt. Kurz darauf erscheint Sofya und verspricht ihm, ihre Probleme ein für alle Mal aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Klaus hat Hayley inzwischen zu ihrem Treffen mit den Ahnen der Hexen in der Kirche begleitet, obwohl ihnen bewusst ist, dass es sich vermutlich um eine Falle handelt. Drinnen erscheinen die vier jungen Hexen, die Elijah für die Erntezeremonie umgebracht hatte. Sie sprechen im Namen der Ahnen und schlagen den beiden einen Deal vor. Währenddessen ist Elijah bei Marcel angekommen. Er erzählt ihm, dass er seine Hilfe beim Treffen mit Alaric brauchen könnte, was Sofya mit anhört. Da Marcel ihm nicht vertraut, bietet ihm Elijah den Dolch an, der ihn dank Freyas Zaubern töten kann. In der Kirche bereiten die jungen Hexen derweil den Zauber vor, mit dem Hayley und Klaus in die Welt der Ahnen gelangen können. Kaum sind sie dort angekommen, werden sie von einer verhüllten Gestalt erwartet. Diese entpuppt sich als Davina Claire, die ihnen Antworten geben möchte. Vor über 1500 Jahren haben sich zwei mächtige Hexen unterschiedlicher Stämme miteinander verbunden, um ihre Kraft zu verstärken. Das Kind aus dieser Beziehung sollte den Stämmen Macht und Wohlstand einbringen. Doch das Mädchen, Inadu, war viel stärker als erwartet und machthungrig. Inzwischen sind Elijah und Marcel an der Raststätte angekommen. Während sie warten macht Marcel Elijah klar, dass er ihm niemals verzeihen wird, dass er ihn damals umgebracht hat. Elijah entgegnet darauf nur, dass er das selbst ebenfalls nicht tut. Parallel ist Alaric gerade auf dem Weg zu ihnen, als sein Auto plötzlich liegen bleibt und Sofya vor ihm auf der Straße auftaucht. Alaric schießt einen Pfeil auf sie ab, doch den fängt sie mühelos. Also sprengt Alaric kurzerhand sein Auto in die Luft. In der Vergangenheit wächst Inadu langsam zu einer jungen Frau heran, die von unersättlichem Machthunger besessen über die Dörfer wütet. Daher gaben die Bewohner ihr den Namen "The Hollow", die Leere. Derweil haben Elijah und Marcel Alaric erreicht, der neben seinem ausgebrannten Auto steht. Als er ihnen erzählt, was passiert ist und seine Gegnerin beschreibt, wird Marcel klar, dass es sich um Sofya handelt, von der The Hollow Besitz ergriffen hat. Sie ist nun im Besitz von dem Fingerknochen und den Aufzeichnungen. Doch Alaric kann sich noch an einen der Familiennamen erinnern, die in der Nähe über einen der Knochen wachen. Dank Marcels Ortskenntnissen, wissen sie, auf welchen Friedhof sie suchen müssen und hoffen, dort noch vor Sofya anzukommen. Als Inadu zu grausam wurde, haben sich die Stämme zusammengetan, um The Hollow aufzuhalten. Doch selbst mit speziellen Fesseln konnte sie nicht gebändigt werden. Deswegen haben vier mächtige Hexen sich zusammengetan, um eine Axt anzufertigen, die ihre Mutter schwingen sollte. Aber kurz vor ihrem Tod konnte Inadu noch einen Zauber sprechen, der sich auf alle Anwesenden legte: Der Werwolffluch. Inadus Mutter war die Erste, die sich im Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelte und von dieser Linie stammen die Crescent-Werwölfe und damit auch Hayley ab. Die anderen sechs Werwolf-Linien entsprechen den Stämmen, die damals bei Inadus Tod anwesend waren. Aus diesem Grund hat The Hollow versucht, die Labonairs auszurotten, die durch ihre Blutlinienverbindung eine Schwäche darstellen. Doch Davina kennt die eine Schwäche, die The Hollow besitzt: Hayley. Also nimmt Davina sie kurzerhand am Arm und verschwindet mit ihr, während Klaus schockiert in der Ahnenwelt zurückbleibt. Solange The Hollow einen fremden Körper besetzt, können die Ahnen sie nicht orten. Deswegen soll Hayley sie finden. Sobald sie das geschafft hat, kann Davina Klaus dafür benutzen, einen Zauber zu sprechen, um The Hollow endgültig loszuwerden. Marcel und Elijah sind derweil bei der Gruft der Del Robles angekommen. Dort finden sie in einem der Gräber einen Knochen. Den will Marcel nun an sich nehmen, doch Elijah traut ihm nicht, und bedroht ihn mit dem Dolch. Marcel hält ihm vor, dass Elijah, wenn es darauf ankommt, immer auf Gewalt zurückgreift. Daraufhin lässt Elijah von ihm ab. Plötzlich taucht Sofya auf, die den Knochen an sich bringen möchte. Marcel versucht zu Sofya durchzudringen, doch The Hollow hat sie in ihrer Gewalt. Dann schaltet sie die beiden ohne Probleme aus. Doch auf einmal stellt sich ihr Hayley in den Weg. Nach Inadus Tod mussten die Einwohner feststellen, dass die sie nach wie vor als Geist verfolgt. Deswegen wollten sie ihre Knochen verbrennen, doch vier davon waren unzerstörbar. Diese wurden an vier Familien weitergegeben, die die Knochen voneinander getrennt aufbewahren sollten, um Inadus Macht zu verringern. Hayley sticht derweil mit einem blutigen Messer auf Sofya ein. Doch The Hollow ist davon nicht beeindruckt und erzählt ihr, dass man sie nur dann besiegen kann, wenn man die Kraft benutzt, die der Tod eines Unsterblichen auslöst. Parallel erfährt Klaus von Davina, dass er keine Energiequelle, sondern ein Opfer ist. In der Gruft überwältigt The Hollow derweil Hayley, Marcel und Elijah, bevor sie den Knochen an sich nimmt und verschwindet. Den dreien wird daraufhin klar, dass Davina vor hat, Klaus zu opfern. Der ist sich sicher, dass er nicht umgebracht werden kann. Doch Davina erzählt ihm von dem Dornenbusch, der für Urvampire tödlich ist. Derweil spürt Hope Zuhause, was passiert und macht sich auf den Weg. Auch Hayley, Elijah und Marcel sind inzwischen in der Kirche angekommen. Davina erscheint und macht ihnen klar, dass das der einzige Weg ist, um New Orleans zu retten. Sie möchte, dass Marcel Klaus umbringt. Doch da tritt Elijah vor und bietet sich an Klaus' Stelle an. Marcel fleht Davina an, dass niemand sterben muss, doch die hat genug gehört und zwingt seine Verwandlung herbei. Davina zieht das Gift aus Marcels Zähnen und lässt es auf Klaus zufließen. Doch plötzlich taucht Hope auf und nutzt ihre Macht, um ihre Familie zu beschützen. Davina wird von der Energie weggerissen und Klaus kommt zu sich, sodass Hope erleichtert in seine Arme fällt. Später spricht Hope Zuhause mit Alaric. Sie erzählt ihm von einigen Hexendingen, die sie im Laufe der Zeit gelernt hat. Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hat, gesellt sich Hayley zu ihr, die sich Sorgen um Hope gemacht hat. Doch Hope meint nur, dass sie sich überlegt hat, was Hayley in dieser Situation getan hätte und deswegen ihrer Familie geholfen hat. Draußen erzählt Alaric Klaus von der Schule für begabte Kinder, die er mit Caroline Forbes aufgebaut hat. Dort können junge Hexen lernen, ihre Fähigkeiten für Gutes einzusetzen und frei und ohne Angst leben. Er meint, dass für Hope immer ein Platz frei wäre. In ihrem Schlafzimmer betrachtet Hayley ihr Crescent-Mal, als Elijah hereinkommt. Sie hält ihm vor, dass er sich so einfach opfern wollte, obwohl sie doch eine gemeinsame Zukunft angehen wollten. Elijah meint, dass Hope ihren Vater braucht, doch Hayley entgegnet nur, dass sie Elijah braucht und ihn liebt. Sie möchte trotz all des Kämpfens noch ein glückliches Leben haben. Elijah verspricht daraufhin, dass er sie, wenn all das vorbei ist, zu einem malerischen Ort in Frankreich mitnehmen wird, den er sich immer als einen Ort zum glücklich-Sein vorgestellt hat. Doch Hayley will keine leeren Versprechungen und verlangt, dass er Marcel den Dolch übergibt. Auf dem Friedhof entschuldigt sich Marcel bei Davinas Grab. Er gesteht ihr, wie tief ihn ihr Verlust getroffen hat. Trotzdem ist er fest überzeugt, dass es einen anderen Weg geben muss, The Hollow zu besiegen. Von der anderen Seite aus schaut Davina bewegt zu. Inzwischen ist Elijah bei Marcels Apartment angelangt, um ihm den Dolch auszuhändigen, als er sieht, dass die Tür offen steht. Drinnen wird er von Sofya überrascht, die Elijah einen dornigen Pfahl in den Rücken rammt. : Quelle: myfanbase.de Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent Griffith (kein Auftritt) * Riley Voelkel als Freya Mikaelson (kein Auftritt) Gastdarsteller *Danielle Campbell als Davina Claire (Geist) *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman Nebendarsteller *Taylor Cole als Sofya Voronova/The Hollow *Blu Hunt als The Hollow (Flashback) *Summer Fontana als Hope Mikaelson *Madelyn Cline as Jessica *Najah Jackson als Amy *Alma Sisneros als Inadus Mutter *Mando Silverleaf als männlicher Schamane Trivia * In dieser Episode tritt Alaric Saltzman das erste Mal in The Originals auf. 'Gestorben' * 4 Stammesmitglieder - Telekinese durch The Hollow (Flashback) Galerie Siehe auch en: Voodoo in My Blood Kategorie:The Originals Episoden Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 4 Episoden